


Queen Takes King

by violetvapours



Series: Bed Of Roses [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Blood Magic, Blood Witch, Bood kink, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), F/M, Haemokinesis, Knifeplay, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Primal Switching, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Slap Slap Kiss, Smut, Switch Relationship, coming home, funishment, marital discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetvapours/pseuds/violetvapours
Summary: Sigyn punishes Loki on the Statesman for disappearing from Asgard with no word.





	Queen Takes King

**Author's Note:**

> Standalone oneshot aka Chapter 11 of [Sanguine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725581). Inspired by [Adrenalize – In This Moment](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0S02wTGTGxQ); all the times Loki is on his back, and that time Loki&Val had a stab-off :P Oh and also a particular [scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DDYS1uD9p6I) in S3 of Outlander

Loki prowled the crowded decks of the _Statesman_ , his roving gaze narrowed in search of his wife. With every empty glance his heart rose in his throat, fears clamouring up the ladder of his spine.

He knew she could handle herself. He trusted she knew when to fight and when to flee. Her sanguineous sorcery was no match for Hela’s bloodless horde of undead. She surely would have retreated to the mountains with the other Aesir rather than abandon their sons to face off a much older, and more powerful goddess of death ...

His intuition led him to the overflowing medical bay. If she wasn't in a sick bed, the ex-healer was likely attending to one, elbow-deep in gore and working to stem the bloodshed. She was flexible like that.  
  
He pushed through a throng of mourners, peering past the stark ghouls of the dead and dying when he caught sight of a radiant bouquet of sisters. Amongst a buxom marigold, diminutive dahlia, dainty peony, lissome nasturtium and a tall poppy, a blood red rose stood out to him.

Sigyn glanced up from a stabilised patient and every disarrayed Realm aligned in her amber eyes.

Loki strode forward like he was advancing on an enemy and seized her shoulder, yanking her into his arms and crushing her soft body against his armoured chest in a vicelike hold. He buried his face and hands in her windswept bordeaux hair, deeply breathing in her spiced scent that intoxicated him like mulled wine.  
  
‘ _The boys?_ _’_ he immediately thought aloud.  
  
‘With their grandmother in the infirmary. She was wounded – she’s going to be alright.’  
  
For the first time in weeks Loki breathed easy, sighing long and slow into the shoulder of his mate that was all that remained of the Realm he had ruled.  
  
Her voice tightened with tension beside his ear. 'Can I trouble you for a private word with your wife?'

Sigyn’s sisters scowled at him from over her shoulder wearing five identical luscious pouts, foreshadowing what was to come.

 

Once in his suite, Loki moved straight to the liquor cabinet. He disregarded bottles of wine and ale and snatched up a poisonous-looking phial of chartreuse spirits, sloshing the contents into a couple of glasses. He sculled his entire glass in one gulp and poured another before handing one to Sigyn.

She swilled her glass with a contemplative swirl, denying him her eyes.  
  
‘So.’

‘So?’  
  
Her voice hardened with each curt word. ‘What _happened._ Where have you _been_.’

‘Right.’ Loki ran a hand through his dishevelled hair as Sigyn sipped her bittersweet drink, retracing the events that had brought him here and now. ‘Thor returned from Midgard. He ah – wasn’t expecting to see me. Demanded I show him where I’d rehomed Odin. Moments after we located him he passed on to Valhalla. His death released Hela from imprisonment.’  
  
‘Your sister?’  
  
‘ _Thor’s_ sister,’ he pointedly corrected. ‘Whom I’d never heard of. She followed us through the Bifrost and we fought. Thor and I were knocked off course. We fell onto a hitherto unknown planet. Sakaar was – eccentric – but remote. I decided to stay –’  
  
‘WHAT?’

Loki held a finger aloft. ‘You did tell me to disappear,’ he reminded her of her counsel for evading Thanos’ vengeance.

This was not the right moment to quote her. Sigyn gaped in dismay, her teeth bared in fury. ‘Not without _us!’_  
  
‘Look, I had a plan,’ Loki hastened to assure her. ‘Granted, it altered course a few times. I was working out a way to send word to you to join me on Sakaar. Then I had to improvise a way to escape Sakaar and return to Asgard – which was no easy feat by the way.’

‘Some word _before_ you took off would have been appreciated,’ said Sigyn tersely.

‘Yes well, I _was_ taken by force,’ he argued snidely. ‘By the God of Thunder. So I didn’t quite have the chance to duck off as I was being dragged to the Bifrost.’

‘Right.’

‘Alright?’

Sigyn’s argument dwindled, but her temper did not diminish. Survivor lust pained her to loathing as she glared up at him, arms crossed under the cleavage her husband kept glancing at. She hated every fine line of bone and slick stand of raven hair falling in his face. Every sleek strap of muscle bound by every strip of leather. She wanted to sink her teeth into his throat and devour his silver voice the more he spun his excuses. She downed her glass of spirits sourly and tossed it on the bed.

It was only Loki who could have brought back the colour into Sigyn’s lips. The effect of his presence in the flush in her face was not lost on him, and he sidled closer, gently clasping her raised shoulders. 'My time as Asgard’s King is over,' he lamented. 'Now I’m just a usurping, regicidal rogue – will your mother still approve the match?'  
  
‘You have your brother’s ear as advisor, do you not?’ she said dryly, resentfully playing along with their running joke.

‘I wasn’t enjoying rule,’ he dismissed with a bored shrug. ‘I just enjoyed ruling _you –_ ’  
  
He dropped his mouth to hers but Sigyn turned her face away as their lips brushed, spurning his kiss.

Instead, she bit at his stubbled chin with a serrated slice of her teeth. At this Loki emitted a hiss and his fingers darted to her throat, collaring her in a gloved grasp.

She resisted her instinct to rag in his grip as he scorned, 'A little gratitude for saving the Realm wouldn't go astray.'

The slap Sigyn swung across his face hit like a lightning strike. 'Is _that_ what you call _blowing up our home?!'_ she shot back hotly.

Loki’s eyes ignited and his jaw flexed with feral delight. His hand plunged into her skirts and snatched the dagger banded on her thigh. With a swift flash of silver he slashed her back across her bicep. The thread of red that welled in her snowy skin struck a match on her lust, as the bastard knew it would.

Not about to yield so soon, Sigyn thrust on his blood with her seidr, blasting him onto his back on the floor. She pounced after him, straddling him as he arched his shocked spine.  
  
She cast out an arm to the side that flung Loki’s elbow open, knocking the knife from his slack hand. Undeterred, Loki drew one of his own blades with his left hand and tore at her tattered gown, slitting her skin with stinging swipes that only spurred her on while she deftly unfastened his armour, wrenching the leather out of her way.

His scarred chest was beautifully bruised and reeked of exertion. Sigyn dragged her nails down his ribs, grinning at his growl.  
  
‘How many things did you slay with that blade today?’ she spat with a ravenous lap at the sheen of battle-sweat filming his skin.  
  
‘One too few –’ he bit out.  
  
They came together like elements, wrestling tooth and claw, knife and tongue to take their pleasure in the other. Loki distracted her with a well-placed finger for the moment it took to pin her down and paw at her rump and suck at a swollen nipple with rapacious abandon. But Sigyn refused to stay on her back and fought every one of his usual tricks. She bit everywhere she wanted to kiss, scratched every spot she wanted to stroke. Still she refused him her mouth.  
  
Orphaned by every blade of grass, grain of earth, flower and thorn of the Realm Eternal that had been blast to stardust by Ragnarok – Sigyn sought to find home in his bones. They clutched at each other in a frenzied shuffle, allying only to angle their aching flesh together, and sharing an agonised moan as his length lodged where it belonged.

Sigyn swore faintly at his might, her forehead dropping onto his metal-capped shoulder. She started to stir him with a swivel of her hips, delighted to find a way to rub her bud on his loose buckle.

‘You know you want to kiss me, Briar-rose,’ Loki husked as he nuzzled into her fluttering pulsepoint, lipping at her earlobe.

‘Shut up,’ she rasped, laving his collarbone with her tongue to make her mouth do anything but purse against his skin.

‘Shut me up.’

‘Oh I _will.’_

Loki braced an arm behind him and grasped her hip to pull her harder onto him as he rocked up to her. He nearly lost his load from smugness alone when her breaths deepened, and he felt her quim quiver with her quickening. ‘Do you forgive me darling?’ he smirked as she unravelled.  
  
Her gasping bubbled into breathless cackles, and just as he reared with release – the blood drained from his loins.  
  
Loki glowered at her wildly, stranded on the shore of completion as she rode her own wave of bliss.  
  
A sadistic grin staining her lips, Sigyn savoured the silence before she caught her breath and quoted, ‘Not yet.’  
  
His glare flared with betrayal – and gleamed with wonder. After every trick and taunt and temptation Loki had lorded over Sigyn, her corruption was complete.

‘Do you _really_ think,’ Sigyn crooned, her eyes soft with mock sorrow, ‘– you _deserve_ to come?’  
  
He gaped. ‘So you’ve become your mother’s daughter after all,’ Loki sneered, unrepentant in the indignity of the impotence she’d inflicted.

‘No,’ she jeered, ‘I became _your wife._ _’_

Then Sigyn coaxed the blood back to his limp shaft, resurrecting him. As he swelled into her slick again, Loki despaired of her timing. He didn’t have the energy for a marathon now, he just needed to get _off._

‘You couldn’t deny _yourself_ my seed,’ he gloated silkily when she’d picked up pace astride him. ‘I think it’s time I bred you again, don’t you think? The Aesir need to repopulate –’

Panting fervidly, Sigyn restrained his release and indulged herself again – then snuffed out his erection like a candle.

He took his punishment poorly.  
  
He cursed, and swore, and made all manner of unbecoming threats. Sigyn lit his wick once more, this time warning, ‘I’m only going to give you one more chance.’

‘For what?’ Loki bemoaned as he firmed inside her lush heat. ‘What do you want – an _apology?_ _’_  
  
She nodded and teased him with a tilt of her head. ‘Has something caught your silver tongue?’  
  
‘Witch,’ he seethed. She was cruelly creamy now and reduced him to a throbbing beast within moments. Thoughts of revenge steeled in him. All ground he relinquished now he was determined to take back twofold later. But as the sweet ache soured to pain with the torturous rolling of her hips, his arrogance broke.

‘Alright I’m sorry,’ Loki snapped. ‘I shouldn’t’ve left without telling you.’

It was not enough. Sigyn worked his pulse with sinister finesse, keeping him balanced on the knife-edge of ecstasy until his fuming pride began to fray.

‘Fuck, Sigyn – _please!_ I _said_ it!’

‘Say it like you mean it,’ she pouted and licked along his jaw, clenching her clutch around his shaft and wringing a whimper from his throat that she took for remorse.

‘I’m sor- _I’m_ _sorry_ ,’ he begged against her waiting ear, his voice cracking to a gasp. ‘Please – forgive me, don’t leave me behind again – I’m sorry Sigyn –’  
  
Victorious, Sigyn finally turned her mouth to his. Their lips smeared together, and she drank his grateful groans as he came home to her at last. Her icy ire melted under his lips as he spilled painfully into her womb and slumped in her arms, delirious with defeat.

‘You’ll always be my King,’ Sigyn purred tenderly against Loki's mouth. ‘And this will always be my throne.’


End file.
